


At Last

by kujoestar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujoestar/pseuds/kujoestar
Summary: Tadashi finally confessed to their best friend Kei.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc I love my babies so much. Enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @sanadasraichi!

Running a frustrated hand through their hair, Tadashi paced around his room thinking of ways to confess to their best friend. Maybe they were overthinking the whole thing. Kei had been their best friend for years. They shared so many memories together and knew each other so well, it shouldn’t have been that difficult to say “Tsukki I have a crush on you.” Yet, here they were, nervous, frustrated, and overall just tired of not knowing what to do. Tadashi finally sat on their bed, running their hand down their face before grabbing the cell phone next to them and dialing Tsukishima’s number.

“It’s 3 in the morning.” Kei greeted.

Yamaguchi let out a breathy laugh, “And you’re up playing Breath of the Wild.”

Kei smirked, pausing the game he was playing before putting it down, “You got me. Why are you up?”

“Thinking about some things. Can we meet up at the park near my apartment?” They asked.

Kei sighed, getting up to change, “I’ll be there in 10. Is it cold out?”

Yamaguchi stuck their hand out of their window, “Wear a sweater.”

“Thanks. See ya.” And with that Kei hung up.

Tadashi’s heart pounded in their chest as they crept out of their shared apartment, careful not to wake up Hinata and his boyfriend who were sleeping on the couch. After locking the door behind them, they practically ran towards the elevator, wanting to get to the park before Tsukishima so that they could gather their thoughts. They sighed, stepping in and pressing the button as a million scenarios played in their mind.  _ What if he laughs at me? What if I ruin our friendship? _ They shook their head as the elevator dinged and they walked out, heading to the door.

* * *

 

They arrived at the park right as Kei did and put on a smile as they ran up to greet him. The two walked to the swings in silence, sitting down in them and swaying slowly. Yamaguchi felt a lump form in their throat as they tried to break the silence.

“What did you need to talk about?” Kei asked, startling Tadashi who cleared their throat.

“Uh well…” they took a deep breath, swallowing the lump before finally decided they needed to just come out and say it, “I’m not sure when it started… maybe our junior year in high school or maybe even when we first met but, I was always so afraid to tell you because I wasn’t sure how you’d react.” They paused before looking up to meet Tsukishima’s eyes, “But I realized the more I kept it bottled up, the more I was hurting myself. Tsukki, I’m so deeply in love with you that sometimes I feel like I’m  _ drowning _ .”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened for a moment before he gave a small smile, listening to his best friend ramble about all of the things they love about him. His heart soared, butterflies erupted in his stomach, and before he could think his lips met Tadashi’s. The boy placed his hand on their cheek, pulling back and pressing his forehead to theirs.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” Kei smiled, kissing the stunned Yamaguchi again.

“Why didn’t you confess first if you felt that way?” They asked after parting and Tsukishima thought for a moment.

“I suppose I just thought you’d never feel the same.” He admitted.

Tadashi giggled, “Well… I’m glad I confessed first. You probably wouldn’t have said anything… like… ever.”

Kei pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “You know me too well. It’s frightening.” The two laughed, silently deciding it was too late to be outside, and walked back to Tadashi’s apartment. At last, the two best friends could be so much more.


End file.
